Rorschach Vs Freddy Krueger
by darkdragon54
Summary: What would happen if when Dr. Manhattan "blew" up Rorschach if he accidentally sent him to a different world instead. And whathappens when That world just happens to be the world freddy krueger resides in. Well read to find out
1. Rorschach's Arrival

Rorschach Vs. Freddy Krueger

Chapter 1

Rorschach's arrival

"Out of my way…people have to be told"

"You know I can't let you do that"

"Suddenly you discover Humanity…convenient?" Rorschach reached up and grabbed his hat and mask tearing them off he threw them to the ground. He then looked back at Dr. Manhattan with seriousness in his eyes as he said. "If you'd cared from the start…none of this would've happened" Dr. Manhattan stared at him with the same emotionless face as he always had as he replied.

"I can change almost anything… but I can't change human nature" Dr. Manhattan stared at Rorschach waiting for his response.

"Of course you must protect Veidt's new utopia…what's one more body amongst foundations?" Rorschach watched Dr. Manhattan glance at the ground an almost sad look on his face as Rorschach started to shiver as he said. "What are you waiting for…do it…?" Dr. Manhattan stared at him his face in somewhat disbelief of what he was asking him. Rorschach stared at him before starting to get angrier he then screamed at him. "DO ITTTTTT!!!!!!" at his scream Dr. Manhattan lifted his hand a bit and Rorschach felt his body compress before everything went black.

Some time went by before he finally awakened, he was in an alley, where he had no idea. His mask and Hat were next to him as he reached down and picked them up. "What is this? Where the hell am I?" Rorschach managed to stand up and put on his mask and hat he turned and glanced down the alley there was something odd about it. "What is this place?" Rorschach slid his hands in his pockets before starting down the alley no sooner did he get to the end of the alley did he hear a scream. He knew the scream and whispered to himself. "Attempted murder" He turned to see two guys pinning a young woman up against the brick wall. One was a large Asian the other was Black, Rorschach turned to them and made a coughing noise. The Asian turned to look at him as Rorschach started advancing towards them the Black man turned to him and let go of the girl the Asian said to him.

"What the fuck you want you damn hobo?" The Black man approached him a knife in hand Rorschach just stood there waiting for him. The black man stood in front of him and said.

"Alright mother fucker, you got something you wanna say?" Rorschach glared at him before saying.

"You piece of trash, you are the scum on which the bottom feeders of this world feed upon for there cheap laughs and fifty cent drug deals" At Rorschach's words the black man went in to stab him. Rorschach twisted his body and avoided being hit he then grabbed the mans arm and smashed his elbow upwards causing him to scream Rorschach let go of his elbow and grabbed his neck he slammed the black man into the wall and punched him hard in the face. He then let him drop and as he got down a bit more Rorschach threw his knee into the mans face breaking out several of his teeth. The Asian watched in horror and let go of the girl and pulled out a gun. The mistake the Asian made was that he took a few steps forward Rorschach leapt up into the air about 7 feet off the ground the Asian started shooting, however he ran out of bullets before hitting him. Rorschach used this to his advantage as he came down and kicked the gun out of his hands. Rorschach then punched the man in the face before turning and throwing his foot into the mans chest breaking a few ribs. Rorschach's kick knocked him to the ground; he then took a step forward and stomped on his chest. He then reached down grabbing the Asian's collar and hoisting him up off the ground. Rorschach threw him to the ground and told him. "Now go run home to your child pornography and drunken friends" The Asian tried to stand but fell and passed out presumably dead. Rorschach turned to the girl she had long black hair and was wearing an extremely odd outfit. Rorschach glared at her for a second before starting to walk away. She stepped forward however and asked.

"W…who are you?" Rorschach stopped dead in his tracks nobody had ever asked him who was anymore. He turned to her and replied softly.

"Rorschach" He then started to walk down the street intent on more examination of everything this world had to offer.

The 17-year-old teen was running through what appeared to be a warehouse as scraping of metal on metal was heard behind him. The teen's name was Jackson Roberts and he was a student at Springwood high. As he ran down the steps that seemed to come out of nowhere he tripped and fell down the steps he hit the bottom and rolled twisting his ankle as he did. Jackson cried out in pain his long brown shoulder length hair brushing in his face. Laughter was heard from all around him as Jackson blew his hair out of his face tears streamed down it. There was a man standing next to him glaring down at him. He had on a cowboy hat and wore a black and red striped shirt. On his right hand he wore a glove that seemed to have four razor sharp claws. He chuckled and reached down with the non-clawed hand he clutched hold of Jackson's shirt, he lifted him up off the ground and smiled before slashing across his face with the claws on his other hand Jackson screamed out in pain.

As Rorschach walked down the street he heard what sounded like a teenage boy scream. His first thought was ~Apparently things here are the same as before~ Rorschach ran to the scream and with a quick leap and a bound he entered through the boy's window, which was opened by all coincidences. Rorschach looked at the Teen who seemed to be floating in the air his face was bleeding like crazy as Rorschach rushed to try and help him. The Teen's stomach burst open and his guts began to spill out onto the floor the teen's screaming soon came to a stop as Rorschach backed up a bit of his blood splattering him as he hit the floor. Rorschach clenched his fists and turned punching the wall he put a hole in it. Rorschach turned and leapt out the window landing gently on the ground. He punched the tree outside the house and took off down the street to try and figure things out.


	2. Rorschach versus the football team

Rorschach Vs. Freddy Krueger

Chapter 2

Rorschach versus the football team

The Ambulance blared its sirens as it pulled into the Robert's driveway from the shadows Rorschach watched this he was interested to discover who it was or what it was that killed this young teen, he was writing something down in his journal saying to himself as he wrote.

"Rorschach's journal today's date is unknown, young teen possibly 16 or 17 murdered by invisible force. Force's identity unknown, something just isn't quite right about this place…must investigate further" Rorschach closed his journal and slid it back into his jacket. He turned and exited the bush he was in and walked with his hands in his pockets down the street.

The next day the sun rose as Rorschach was sleeping in an alley near the Springwood high school. As soon as the sun touched his face he awoke and yawned a bit sitting up he pushed himself off the ground and started his way towards the school. By a guesstimate he assumed the time of day was about 6:34 am. Rorschach leapt up and grabbed the ledge of the roof's over hang, he pulled himself up and started running leaping up and onto the school's roof. Rorschach then sat down and pulled out his journal again he started writing and talking to himself.

"Rorschach's journal once again the date is unknown. Going to investigate the High school to see if can get any leads, one possibility is a murderer killing through some sort of machine but the only way to find out is to investigate and go undercover in disguise. End of journal for now…" Rorschach closed his journal and reached up taking off his hat mask and coat, his spotted gloves were next as he stashed them in a spot under the bleachers he wandered his way inside the building and seeing a janitor ahead he approached checked to see if there were any cameras around, lucky enough there were none. Rorschach grabbed the janitor and dragged him into a classroom forcing the door open as he took the Janitor's outfit. He picked up the janitors nametag, which appeared to be a small piece of tape more like a sticker. Rorschach reached into the pocket of the outfit and found there were others like it he pulled it out and unstuck one he wrote on it. Walter Kovacs. Rorschach slapped it on over top the other one and he took the unconscious janitor and hid him in a storeroom. He shut and locked the door and he took the janitors cart and started walking around, it was about 6:49 AM now as Rorschach watched the first few students enter the school. Obviously they were football players because of the fact they were all dressed in jerseys and had an odd look about them the football players all ran into the locker room and Rorschach watched thinking to himself ~It's possible that they know what's going on? ~ Rorschach waited a bit and decided to go the day and wait to see if the football team had practice after school as well. Sure enough 8 hours of school go by, no information gathered on this assailant. But as Rorschach put his face back on he saw the Football team practicing. As Rorschach exited from underneath the bleachers one of them saw him and hurled a football at him, the football struck him in the back of the head and he turned to looked at them. The one who threw the ball laughed and hollered at him.

"Hey Old man it isn't Halloween what are ya some kind of freak?" At the teen football players words Rorschach started walking towards them before he started running. The football players were like hahahah look at the retard run. But when Rorschach leapt into the air and put his foot into the teen that threw the football at him, he hit him in the face and forced him over onto the ground. Rorschach then turned and socked another in the face before grabbing another's arm and snapping it before elbowing him in the face he threw his foot up and kicked him in the stomach before smashing him in the face with his elbow. The remaining football players rushed at him, Rorschach stepped back and readied himself one threw a punch at him and Rorschach caught it he pulled the player forward and repeatedly punched him in the face before letting go and kicking one in the chest, he then jumped forward and punched one in the face, Rorschach then pushed himself off the teen and with a powerful kick busted a few teeth out of his mouth. Soon Rorschach had but one teen left who seemed to be afraid of him as all his friends were on the ground moaning about the pain. Rorschach started towards him and the teen asked.

"W…Who are you and what do you want?" The teen watched him and Rorschach replied softly.

"I am Rorschach, punisher of those who deserve retribution, hater of those who sit high on their pedestals thinking they have the right to what they want to. Remember that." Rorschach turned and realized the teen was shivering and scared. He then said out loud.

"Fr…. Freddy…k…k…Krueger!" Rorschach stopped and turned back to him asked almost immediately.

"Who?"

"You, you sound just like Freddy Kruger! He was a child murderer but the parents they, they took the matter into their own hands when he got released on some charges. But he was burned alive. But now he's back, he's back and he wants to kill the children of Springwood. And you…YOU sound JUST LIKE HIM!" The teen burst into tears and dropped to his knees Rorschach walked slowly over and with a swift kick knocked him unconscious. He then turned and said.

"I don't know who exactly this Freddy Krueger character is, but I plan to kill him if he is evil" Rorschach started to walk away, as he did something strange happened. Rorschach turned and saw the football team was gone. The sky was gray and it was absolutely silent. Rorschach turned and looked around taking his hands out of his pockets as he did. A strange deep laughter filled the air. Rorschach turned and a man in a striped shirt, cowboy hat and with a glove that seemed to have razors on it stood there poised to stab him. Rorschach grabbed the mans arm and threw his knee into the man's gut but the man before him caught his knee and pushed him away. Rorschach stared at the man before him and muttered the words softly. "You must be Freddy Krueger?"


End file.
